No Limits
by Chibi Yaoi Saiyan
Summary: (Truten) True love knows no boundaries...no rules...and certainly no limits. [Rated R for language, yaoi...SEX! Muahaha)


**Warning: This chapter is rated R for a reason... [winkwinknudgenudge]**

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I own Dragonball Z...nope, I don't own Dragonball Z OR Dragonball GT...good enough for me. Well...not really. And I don't know Whitney Houston's _"I Will Always Love You"._

__

**Me**: Hello to you all; nice to see ya! I am in a major DBZ and DBGT phase right now; my favourite pairing of all being TrunksxGoten! [grin] Those two are the cutest pairing ever! Anyway, this is my very first yaoi ever, so...be nice, please.

Enjoy peoples!

**..........**

****

**..........**

****

"Come back here!" Trunks shouted as he darted after Vegeta, blood from his mouth leaving his trail. He hovered above the ground as he shot forward, looking around everywhere for the grown Saiyan. He could feel his ki surrounding him, but he couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

He stopped short, his foot landing on the ground as he retreated from the never-ending chase. There was no way that flying around in a blind haze would get him to to his father, and by the time he realized that, he was short of breath and low on strength.

He felt something approach him from behind, and he quickly whipped around in that direction, determined not to let him be beaten. But nothing was there, and Trunks blinked in confusion.

He was certain that someone was behind him...

Suddenly he felt the sharpness of an elbow slam against the middle of his back, sending him forward, crying out in pain.

He slammed against a tree, breaking it in half and knocking in over. He sat on his butt as he tried to get up. He reached as far back as he could, rubbing his back and groaning as he managed to slouch up onto his feet.

The moment he stood on his feet, the same elbow that had struck him before smashed square on into his nose, sending him back again. This time he wasn't about to be beaten so easily; he spun back, landed on his hand, sprung himself and successfully landed on his feet.

He glared up ahead, where Vegeta smirked at him. "Is that the best you've got?!" he shouted, shooting up to Trunks and trying to land a blow.

Trunks held up his arms and blocked it, and then began the countless amount of blows that both the Saiyans struck at eachother; each one doing their effort of blocking them off as best as they could, with trying to get their own in as well.

Vegeta tried to get his stomach, and then swing around to kick him in the side. Trunks dodged it, flipping back and then charging at him. Both of them seemed to have found a window of opportunity, finding an opening for attack.

Vegeta punched Trunks in the left cheek the exact same moment that Trunks got him in the right one. They both flew back from the impact, landing on the ground and left panting.

Trunks was completely worn out; there was no way that he could get back up again and continue. He wiped the oozing blood from his mouth, partially glaring and yet partially excited that he'd finally laid a good punch on his father.

Vegeta stood up, wiping the dirt from his clothes and then turning away. "Good enough for today," he called back to Trunks. "Let's get back before dark, or you're mother will start bitching again."

Trunks got to his feet and ran up next to him. "Father?" he asked, his brow twitching.

"Mm?" Vegeta grunted, not even bothering to cast Trunks a side glance.

"Whenever we spar, I almost feel as though you toy with me...like you just play around with me for fun. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Vegeta did look at him this time, his eyes sharp and defiant. "There are many times where that is precisely what I do; there's no other way than that to reduce myself to your level."

Trunks's eyes widened as his answer struck through him like a bullet. "Are you saying...I'm getting _weaker_?"

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it," the black-haired man replied tonelessly. "Maybe if you wouldn't spend all your time with Kakarot's boy, you wouldn't be weakening yourself."

"Goten and I do nothing but train, dad," Trunks insisted, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Whatever; let's just get back home, shall we?"

He walked up ahead of his son, and the purple-haired boy glared up ahead at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched, lowering his pace to a slow nothingness.

_'Dad...he's always so...heartless. I try my hardest to be just like him, and all he does is insult me. Sometimes I just...I feel as though I hate him...I...'_

__

"Hurry up, boy, or else you'll have to catch your own dinner!" Vegeta barked back to him, causing Trunks to pick up his speed.

The walk home seemed to take forever, until Vegeta groaned, "We'll never get home at this rate," rising off the ground and deciding to fly the rest of the way.

Trunks watched him, sighed, and then followed his father's actions.

The moment they arrived home, Bulma emerged from the large building of Capsule Corp., an angry snarl on her face.

"Shit," Trunks heard Vegeta mutter as she neared them.

"Where the hell have you two been all day!?" she demanded as she came to a halt. "Dinner's been on the table to over an hour; you could've at least called!"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Vegeta groaned as he tried to walk past her, into the house.

But Bulma stepped in his way, her arms out to block him. "No, I will not give it a rest! Vegeta, when you guys say you'll be home at a certain hour, I expect you to be home at a certain hour! Not one or two hours _after _that!"

"For God's Sake, Onna, just let us in! Bitching and complaining about it won't get that food any warmer!" Vegeta snapped, and Bulma cast him a death glare.

"Fine then," she muttered, moving out of Vegeta's way. With his hands in his pockets, he strode into the house, Trunks lingering behind.

"How was training, sweetie?" Bulma asked, coming up besides Trunks and putting an arm on his shoulder.

"It was fine, mother, just...fine." Trunks lied, his voice low and forced. He moved out from under her arm and made his way into the house.

He stopped in his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and slipping on another; one that didn't reek of sweat and odor. He pulled off his sweatpants; a pair of shorts taking their place.

He slowly trailed to the dining room, where Vegeta was already beginning to stuff his face. Trunks took his seat and stared down at his meal. Rice, he liked that...egg rolls; that was good too...egg foo yung; definitely not one of his favourites.

"I hate this stuff," he mumbled as he gathered a stringy forkful of the egg foo yung and watched it drop carelessly onto his plate.

"You'll eat what's put on your plate, Trunks," Vegeta said with his mouth full. "If you ever want to get stronger, you have to eat!"

Trunks made a face at the food, and then started munching down his rice. There was a very weird silence surrounding the table this evening, probably because Trunks was feeling pretty miserable.

He avoided eye contact as he chewed on the same pieces of rice repeatedly. Bulma soon entered the room with a letter in her hand, and an anticipating look on her face.

She sat down at the table, propping up the letter, and staring at Vegeta, waiting for him to notice. He swallowed a large piece of meat and then finally noticed her eyes on him. He followed her gaze to the open envelope and then sighed, dropping his fork.

"Just give me a minute, I know this one," he muttered dully. "Oh, is this it? 'Bulma, what's that envelope about?'"

Bulma seemed to be way too happy to mind his sarcasm as she pulled out the paper, un-folded it, and held it out for everyone. Trunks, though, wasn't looking.

_'It's probably a bill...I hate those kind of things...they're so boring.'_

__

"This...is a reply letter from Tokai University," she said excitedly, and Trunks's eyes immediately turned to her.

Tokai was the school that Trunks wanted to attend for the next few years. He'd be able to learn everything he needed there, plus he could move on campus with other teenagers.

"It's a...reply?" he said lowly, feeling his nerves start to stack up against him.

Bulma nodded and then grinned. She stared at the fine print and began to read: _"On behalf of Tokai University, we are pleased to..."_

__

She trailed off and looked up at him, her eyes growing larger. Trunks couldn't take it; he grabbed the letter from her and continued reading it. _"We are pleased to inform you that we_ _have accepted your son, Trunks Brief, into our school..."_ He looked up in shock, a surprised grin greeting his lips. "I got in..." he whispered. "I GOT IN!"

Bulma cried out in excitement, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Trunks, yet showed no real enthusiasm for his accomplishment.

Trunks laughed happily and then went back to reading the letter aloud. _"As soon as we receive your final payment of 1200 dollars, we will get your son set..."_

__

He knew the moment he read 'final payment' that a big red sign was flashing in front of his face. He saw his mother's actions come to a halt, and Vegeta's eyes become narrow.

"Oh no!" Vegeta snapped, grabbing the letter from Trunks and re-reading it in his head. He threw it down on the table and stared at Bulma. "We are not paying 1200 dollars for a stupid college."

"It's not college, dad, it's university!" Trunks argued, his voice rising.

"Don't argue with me, boy!" Vegeta yelled back at him, and Trunks fell silent with fear. He turned back to Bulma and waited for her answer.

"Vegeta, we already have 1200 dollars, why can't we just pay for the goddamn thing?"

"Because I don't want to waste that amount of money on something like that!" he answered angrily.

"Waste?!" she repeated in outrage. "It's your son's future we're talking about!"

"I said no!"

The two started screaming at eachother, each having their own side to the argument. Trunks was standing aside, watching them, his eyes shining with tears and his mouth hot with saliva.

He couldn't stand watching anymore, and soon he had covered his ears like he would've done if he was 8. "Shut up, shut up!" he yelled, his voice becoming louder than theirs. "Just shut the _fuck_ up!"

Bulma's eyes were gathering tears, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, moving away from her and then staring from her to his dad. "Just stop arguing, please!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Vegeta shouted at him, his fists clenching.

Bulma turned to him and screamed back, "Don't shout at him, he didn't do anything wrong!"

Trunks stared frantically at them as their voices rose again, the two of them yelling at eachother, and then he suddenly snapped. His fists went by his sides, his head snapped back, and he let out a long cry.

Vegeta immediately stopped, and Bulma followed.

Trunks's hair went a glowing gold colour, and his cry became louder. The energy that emitted from him was amazing, and Vegeta's eyes widened with alarm. Trunks's head hung went low and his arms started thrashing by his sides.

"I said stop it! Stop arguing, stop screaming, and stop swearing!" He yelled, and then turned on his heel and ran.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried, watching him flee the room. She stared back at Vegeta, sobbed, "See what happened now? He hates us because of you!" and then she ran after him.

Vegeta saw her go, and then felt a large drop in the pit of his stomach. Frowning, he sat back down and re-read the letter from Tokai.

**...**

****

Trunks ran up to his room and pulled out a small bag. He stuffed in some clothes and some money and then pulled on his jacket. He opened his window, putting his foot on the ledge, and looking back at his room just in time to see his door open.

Bulma ran in his room to see Trunks about to jump out of his window, and she cried, "Trunks, please don't go!"

But Trunks turned his attention back to the night sky; shutting his eyes and stepping out of the window, falling towards the ground. Bulma, for a fleeting instant, forgot that he could fly, and feared that he was trying to kill himself.

"Trunks!" she screamed, running up to the window ledge just to see Trunks gliding along the wind, flying as far away as he could from Capsule Corp.

Tears fell from his eyes, shooting past him by the harsh wind. He wiped them away and continued the flight to his destination.

He flew over trees and buildings until he reached the small sets of houses. He dropped to the ground and then ran to the house, reaching out and knocking on the door.

He waited, but no one answered. Impatiently, he knocked on the door again, and suddenly he heard a voice hiss, "Trunks...is that you?"

He looked up to where Goten's room was, seeing the black-haired teen poke his head from the window. By this point, Trunks was desperate now. Tears gushed form his blue eyes as he ran under the window.

"Goten!" he cried, his voice wobbly and straining.

Goten seemed to study Trunks's face, and then seemed to be growing more concerned by each tear that fell down Trunks's red cheeks. "Trunks, are you okay?" he called down.

Trunks tried to answer, but the words refused to leave his mouth, so he just hung his head and cried. Goten's face looked frantic, like any best friend would look during a loved one's worse time, and he then called back to him, "I'll be right down!"

Trunks rubbed his eyes, thinking that nothing could get worse until he heard a crack of lightning and it suddenly started pouring. He hung his head, his hair soaking in his face.

He heard the door open and shut, and then Goten ran up to him hurriedly. The moment he got to him, he wrapped him arms around him and hugged him close. "Trunks...what happened?"

Trunks crouched, digging his head into Goten's shoulder; his eyes squeezed shut and tears rolling from his eyes to Goten's already rain-soaked shirt. He couldn't seem to answer, and Goten's grip tightened as he tried to soothe him over.

"Trunks...tell me, please," the 17-year-old boy whispered, and then Trunks backed away, taking a deep breath.

"Okay...it all began with this letter from Tokai University..." he watched Goten's eyes widen, because he had told Goten all about this school for the past few months. "And they accepted me in their school..."

"Oh my God, Trunks, that's great!" Goten cried happily, but Trunks held up his hand to stop him.

"But then we found out that there's a 1200 dollar tuition fee for the dorm and classes and stuff...and father refused to pay it; so he and mother started screaming at eachother, and then dad yelled at me, and then they started cursing and blowing up a storm."

Goten started to look sympathetic, and then Trunks's eyes turned into a glare. "They just made me so angry! They've been fighting non-stop for weeks now, and I always seem to be right in the middle."

Goten put a hand on his shoulder when Trunks clenched his teeth and shouted, "He says that I'm getting weaker. I am not getting weak...I'm not!"

Goten silently watched him as his hair started to change from purple to gold; from purple to gold. His eyes squeezed shut and he whispered, "I'm not weak."

Goten turned Super Saiyan as well and then took a stance. "Let's go then...and you can _prove_ it to me," he shouted.

Trunks's eyes opened, and he then charged at Goten, crying out in anger. His fist met in contact with Goten's arm, and then Goten managed to kick Trunks in the gut. He flipped back and then waited for Trunks to get back to his feet.

Trunks ran towards him and attacked; his hands smacking against Goten's; their fingers intertwining. Trunks stared up into Goten's eyes as both of them pushed their weight against eachother. Goten was looking thrilled; his eyes were wide with glee, and a huge grin graced his tender face.

Trunks felt his anger starting to die down as Goten laughed from the two's frustration. They both started pushing even harder against eachother, both of their faces getting closer and closer.

After a while, Goten's energy gave out, Trunks overpowering him and getting him to the ground. Trunks fell on top of him, their hands still holding eachother's.

Goten was breathing hard, rain pouring down on them; but a huge, exasperated grin still plagued his face. "Doesn't this just make you forget about that stupid argument?" he asked.

Trunks smiled down at him, and then entangled a hand to reach forward and push his bangs out of his eyes. Goten blushed and then used his free hand to touch Trunks's cheek.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Trunks murmured, smiling softly.

"That's what best friends do; they do things for eachother. They make eachother feel happy," Goten answered.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his young friend and then said huskily, "Do you know what would make me happier?"

Goten shook his head, and then Trunks neared him. "I'd be happy...if I could kiss you. Can I kiss you, Goten?"

Goten smiled, his finger slowly coming up and touching Trunks's lips. The purple-haired Saiyan grinned as he softly pressed his lips against Goten's. He could hear his love's soft breathing as his eyes gently close with his.

The kiss was completely innocent; Trunks held his lips in place for a few moments, and then broke the kiss to look back down at Goten. He stroked Goten's chin lovingly and then closed his eyes, nodding. "Thank you," he whispered.

Goten's eyes became more serious as he reached up, wrapped his arm around Trunks's neck, and pulled him down. He kissed him hungrily, the kiss – this time – not so innocent.

Their lips parted as they beat their tongues furiously against eachother, Goten's hands gripping onto Trunks's hair. He whimpered as Trunks started to lead the kiss, devouring his mouth and searching the depths of it with his tongue.

Trunks untangled his lips from Goten's as he started to madly kiss down the teen's neck, hearing a soft moan escape his throat as he sucked on the skin.

"Trunks..."

Trunks smiled as he moved to the other side of his neck and continued to caress his skin. Goten closed his eyes as he felt Trunk's broad chest against his. He also felt the beautiful pounding from his member beneath his pants.

"Trunks," he groaned again, and Trunks stopped before kissing him again. "Yeah?' he asked, his hot breath swiping against Goten's neck, and he pulled Trunks up and growled, "Let's go somewhere more private..."

Trunks grinned wickedly as he helped Goten up. "Where to?" he whispered in his ear. Goten looked around, trying to find a place, and yet driving Trunks mad by the wait.

"Not the house...they'll hear us," he said, staring at the home inhabited by Goku and Chi-Chi. "Not the other one either...Gohan will kill me."

Goten was starting to look disappointed as he was slowly realizing that there was no where to go. Trunks watched him when he had an idea. "How about...the place where we first..."

Goten looked over at him and studied his expression when he beamed. He nodded and then murmured, "Let's hurry, I can't wait much longer."

So the two boys flew into the air and went back to – would you have guessed it – Capsule Corp. They managed to slink their way around Trunks's parents without them knowing that they were there, and then made their way to the Gravity Room.

Trunks locked the door and then turned to where Goten was standing awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs and smiling sheepishly. "Will they be able to hear us?"

Trunks shook his head. "No way. By this time, dad's probably out looking for me and mom is under so much stress that she can't think straight."

He took a few steps towards Goten, who drew towards him as well. "You're being a very bad boy," he smirked. "You don't care that your parents are worried?"

Trunks walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Goten's waist. "Truthfully, I don't care about anything except you and me right now."

He pulled Goten up to his body; Goten's eyes closed, gasping slightly to the feeling of both their members pushing up together through their clothes. Trunks took Goten's face in his hands and then crushed their lips together.

"Mmmm..." Goten moaned as Trunks's tongue messaged his.

Trunks's hands tightened his grip on his biceps, and then loosened as Goten slipped his hands up his shirt and pressed against his chest. Trunks broke the kiss; both their eyes closed, and Trunks muttered lowly, "Let me see that body of yours...please..."

Goten smiled softly as he took Trunks's hands and brought them to the bottom on his shirt. The two raised the cloth from Goten's body and then dropped it to the ground. Goten undid his pants and lowered them off, leaving him standing there in his boxers.

He took off Trunks's shirt as well, and then dropped it to the ground as Trunks nuzzled his neck. Goten purred lowly as Trunks kissed his jaw line, and then he felt the purple-haired boy's hands move to his boxers, lowering them off of him.

Goten watched Trunks remove his own pants and boxers, until they were left completely naked, staring at eachother's frames. Trunks hugged Goten to him as he kissed him feverishly, the two of them feeling light-headed.

Trunks pushed Goten up against the wall as he started licking his neck again. Goten felt his hands up and down Trunks's body, stopping when he reached behind and found Trunks's behind. He gripped it and squeezed, causing Trunks to groan. Goten smirked; he had always loved Trunk's ass.

Trunks kissed down Goten's muscular body, using his hands to sooth over the skin that he had kissed previously. He was still shocked by how amazing Goten's body was; always finding it hard to believe that this was the little boy that he had befriended since he was around 8 years old.

Goten moaned as Trunks took hold of his erect member and brought his lips up to it. The moment he swallowed his lover completely, he heard a loud cry of pleasure from the lips of his lover.

He sucked hard, looking up at Goten as he bent against the wall, trying not to let his knees give out. He stroked his deal with his tongue and then pretended to bite it. Goten looked alarmed, and then he moaned, "Don't you dare."

Trunks smiled as Goten cried out, releasing his warm seed, and he drinking it up. He crawled his way back up Goten and then growled, "Get on the floor."

Goten closed his eyes as he sank to the marble ground, Trunks following his movements. When they got to the ground, Trunks licked his fingers, and then put them into Goten's mouth as well, for him to liquefy and lubricate.

He then spread Goten's legs and injected his two fingers into Goten's heat. He heard a strangled cry from his younger lover, and then started to pick up the pace. "I'm getting you ready...keep it...keep it...you can do it, Goten."

"Ohhhhh, so good!" Goten cried out, and that was when he knew that he was ready.

He retreated from Goten; and then the black-haired boy turned onto his stomach and held himself up by his hands and knees. Trunks moved up behind him, and then wrapped an arm underneath his stomach.

He nudged, and then guided...beginning to thrust deeply into Goten. Goten cried out roughly, pounding his fist on the floor. He tightened around Trunks as his muscles tensed up.

"Goten..." Trunks groaned, starting to pump quicker and quicker into his best friend.

Goten bit his lip and then growled, "Harder..."

Trunks obeyed, shoving himself roughly into Goten. He reached lower and grabbed Goten's penis in his hand. He began stroking it, rubbing it, teasing it...Goten gasped as he was nearing his peak.

"Harder...harder...ohgod, Trunks!"

"Ohhhhh!"

And then the two boys exploded; Trunks shooting his cum into Goten, and Goten coating Trunks's hand with his own. They both groaned, panting, and then Trunks fell over onto his side.

Goten fell onto the side that faced Trunks, and then watched as Trunks rubbed his hand against his chest, spreading the cum onto his skin and panting wearily.

Goten reached forward, took Trunks's hand, and then shoved two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking his own juices from his best friend's hand.

Trunks smiled as he closed his eyes. "Seems to get better every time," he murmured, and Goten nodded, pulling the fingers out of his mouth.

They were quiet, and then Trunks grunted, sitting up and pulling his clothes on. "I'm sorry, love, but I don't want to take the chance of my dad finding us like this. He still doesn't know..."

"_No one does_," Goten added solemnly, getting his own clothes and starting to cover up himself.

When they were both completely covered again, they headed up to the door. Before opening it, Trunks pecked Goten quickly, and then he turned the handle, revealing them to the world again.

They stepped out and stood there, wondering where everyone was, when suddenly they heard footsteps, and then Bulma screeched, "Trunks, oh my God, there you are!"

She ran up to him and cupped his cheeks. "We were worried sick, weren't we Vegeta?" she looked back at Vegeta who just glared at the two of them. "_Weren't we_, Vegeta?" she asked again through clenched teeth.

Vegeta grunted and then raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in the Gravity Room with Goten, Trunks?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him and then answered, "Sparring. I was getting better dad; you know, because I'm getting _weak_."

Vegeta glared at him and then turned, walking away from the three. "I'm off to do some of my own training; you give him the news without me, Bulma."

"News? What news?" Trunks asked, looking back at his mother.

Bulma's face was contorted with glee, and then she squealed, "Your father and I talked after you left, and...he's finally agreed to pay that 1200 dollars you needed."

Trunks's eyes bulged from his head, and he knew that Goten was in shock as well. "You mean I...I'm going to Tokai?"

Bulma nodded and suddenly Trunks let out a yell of triumph. He hugged Bulma tightly and then hugged Goten. "You're going to be leaving next month," Bulma told him. Trunks cried eagerly, "I have to go make a list of things to pack."

Trunks ran from the two of them and up to his bedroom. Goten was grinning as he watched him flee upstairs...but he wasn't that happy. In fact, he was aching inside. He was happy for him, yes...but now...Trunks would forget about him. He'd find someone _else_...

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

****

Trunks stood in the airport, surrounded by his friends and family: Bulma, Vegeta, his grandma and grandpa, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten.

"How are you feeling, Trunks?' Gohan asked him, pushing his glasses back up, and smiling.

"Nervous..." Trunks admitted, smiling as he bit his lip and stifling a chuckle.

"You'll do fine!" Goku said happily, patting him on the shoulder.

Bulma heard a small beeping sound and then she said, "Alright everybody, time for our last goodbyes before Trunks leaves."

Everyone hugged him close, and even Vegeta shook his hand, which counted for something. Everyone had said goodbye except Goten. Trunks looked over at him, his smile started to fade.

"Goten...are you okay?"

Goten looked up at him, his cheeks streaked with tears and his eyes big and wet. Trunks felt his heart suddenly go cold from sadness, and he grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side where none of their family would see them.

He put his hands on Goten's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Goten...tell me..."

Goten held onto his wrists and started sobbing. "When...when you go...you're gonna...f-forget about me...and find someone else...I d-don't wanna lose you Trunks...because...I love you so much...I'm so sorry I never told you before, but...I was so scared that you just didn't feel the same..."

He closed his eyes and sobbed loudly, and Trunks laughed softly, putting his forehead against Goten's.

"I love you too, Goten...more than you could ever imagine...and I can never replace you...you're too special to me...I promise...I love you."

He slipped a finger under Goten's chin and lifted his chin so he'd look into his eyes. Once he was staring directly into Goten's black orbs, he brought his face up and kissed him softly.

During the kiss, Trunks finally realized that this would be the last time for a while that he'd ever be able to kiss Goten again, and suddenly the two of them had silent tears rolling down their cheeks.

Trunks was aware of some people watching them as they passed by, but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to stop showing his lover how he felt; he'd be damned if he did.

When they broke away momentarily, Goten let out a sniffle, and Trunks sobbed, "I love you so much," and then kissed him again.

When they broke away again, Goten hugged him tightly to him, afraid of letting him go. "Never forget me...please."

"I won't, Goten..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

Trunks let go of Goten as he walked back over to the awaiting group, took his bags, and waved goodbye to them for the last time.

When he got onto the plane, he took a window seat facing the airport, so he could see all the ones he loved by the window, waving to him. He saw Goten, at the very end, looking frantically at him, his face stained with tears.

Trunks's face scrunched as he fought not to cry again, when he saw Goten point to his eye...then his heart...and then to him.

_I...love...you._

__

If anyone else were to have made eye contact with him, they would've thought Trunks was signing to _them_, but the moment he made eye contact with Goten, the black-haired boy knew that what he was about to do was directed towards him...

He pointed to his eye...then to his heart...then to Goten...and then raised 2 fingers...

_I...love...you...too._

__

When the plane had rose from the ground, and Trunks couldn't see Goten anymore, he covered his face as he broke out crying...

**..**

****

_If I should stay_

__

_I would only be in your way_

__

_So I'll go...but I know_

__

_Baby, I'll think of you every step of the way_

__

_And I will always love you_

__

_Will always love you_

__

_You...my darling you_

__

_Bittersweet memories..._

__

_That is all I'm taking with me_

__

_So goodbye...please don't cry_

__

_We both know I'm not what you need_

__

_And I will always love you_

__

_I will always love you_

__

_I hope that life treats you kind_

__

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_

_And I wish to you joy and happiness_

__

_But above all this, I wish you love..._

__

_And I will always love_

__

_Will always love you_

__

_Will always love you_

__

_Will always love you..._

__

_Will always love you..._

__

_I will always love you_

__

_Oh, I'll always...I'll always love you..._

**_.._**

**__**

They say that when you leave the place where your life was, that you go through a series of memories; the most important events in your life. From when you were a kid...to times with friends and family...to the present.

But when it came to Trunks Brief...there was only one thing that he remembered...one thing that he thought about. It was the story of how he and a young boy named Goten fell in love...the memory of how all of these things came into play; how it all began...

And that is where our story_ really_ starts...

**.............**

****

**Me**: There you go the first chapter. I hope a lot of people review; this is my first fic, not to mention it's a DBZ fic.

**Pan**: Please send her lots of **great reviews**, and then she'll post more chapters!

**Me**: Ja ne!

**-C.Y.S.-**


End file.
